Question: Evaluate the following expression when $y = 2$ and $x = 9$. $8$ $y$ $^2 + 9$ $x$ $ + 4$
Explanation: Substitute $2$ for ${y}$ and $9$ for ${x}$ $ = 8{(2)}^2 + 9{(9)} + 4 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 8(4) + 9{(9)} + 4 $ $ = 32 + 81 + 4 $ $ = 117$